


Blooming in the Moonlight

by Lisathefan



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Brick and Mike say GAY RIGHTS-, F/F, F/M, I had to add PrinceBrute in here.... we stan-, M/M, Prom of course lol, Soft fluffy Robloss for da soul, flowers.... lots of flowers..., mentioned Butchercup and Boomubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: Blossom is beyond worried about going to the prom with Robin. But she later learns that it doesn’t really matter.... and wherever they stand the flowers would still bloom.Birthday gift for Avery 🥺🌸💗✨
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brike, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, PrincBrute, Robin Snyder/Blossom Utonium, Robloss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Blooming in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts).



_ Let us live like flowers _

_ Wild and beautiful  _

_ and drenched in sun _

_ -Ellen Everett _

Flowers are supposed to always bloom in the light, but what if they bloomed in the darkness as well? Midnight flowers appear normal in daylight, but have an ominous glow in the darkness that makes them shine in the moonlight. There’s this saying that the most beautiful things in life, you have to work for them if you want them to come to you. Well, in this case, Flowers will only bloom if the person growing them gives them enough love, affection and patience. But, in Robin and Blossom’s case, Blossom is the flower, and Robin is the gardener. Blossom is nervous about showing affection in public, but after some time, it doesn’t matter anymore, because she knows all she wants is Robin so she ‘blooms.’ Robin patiently waits and takes care of her, she sees Blossom grow and bloom into her beautiful flower.

They do really have a deep and strong connection to flowers, it’s more than them looking pretty and smelling nice. It’s about the symbolism and meaning that they have. Blossom has actually started a garden of her own and owns a lot of flower related objects. Robin was even nice enough to get Blossom a bouquet of roses. They  _ really _ liked flowers. 

Robin and Blossom were planning on going to prom together since they were dating and wouldn’t want to be apart. Blossom was very hesitant, since Bubbles and Buttercup were the only ones that knew, but she ultimately gave in. Blossom had her doubts about prom in general, she was scared about the reaction from the other students since Blossom and Robin were going together, and the school wasn’t that accepting, but being there with Robin… it made her want to go even more. Blossom paused, her hairbrush in mid-stroke, as she heard Buttercup grumble crudely under her breath. She clearly didn’t want to go, but most of her friends were going to be there, and she didn’t wanna miss out.

After putting on her shimmery, laced, rose pink dress and applying some light makeup to her face, she exited the bathroom. Blossom started to braid her locks, she had very long hair, and often struggled with it, so she just brushed it till it looked neat, put a flower in it and people still thought that she looked like a “million bucks.” Blossom floated downstairs to meet her blonde haired sister in a deep sleep. She was clearly ready, and had all her belongings next to her. Blossom shrugged it off and rummaged through the closet, which ended with her pulling out a pair of sparkly rose gold heels. Buttercup made her way downstairs as well, her glimmering green prom dress dragged behind her as she ran a hand through her long raven hair. She let out an annoyed huff and made her way to the kitchen, emerging with a green cupcake in hand.

Blossom straightened her out and took a quick look in the mirror, she felt like she was ready, but there was a part of her that was scared about Robin’s reaction.  _ Did I wear too much makeup? Does this dress make me look too skinny? Am I dressed up too much? I didn’t look or feel pretty, I felt ugly, I was the flower that once bloomed but withered and decayed overtime. Maybe I shouldn’t go, I would only embarrass Robin with my presence, I’m nothing compared to that goddess, I don’t even know why she’d date me.  _ **_“Blossom, you know that I don’t care about your appearance right? You're beautiful on the inside and out.”_ ** Blossom thoughts were interrupted by a notification on her phone.

**My Fair Lady:** hey Bloss :) almost done! Going to pick you up soon

**Love Bug:** Hello Robin :) I’m glad! I have to admit I’m pretty nervous about this, I don’t think I look so good…

**My Fair Lady:** Oh please, Blossom you always look amazing, please send a pic love ;)

**Love Bug:** okay * **_image_ ** _ *  _ I don’t know Robin :(

**My Fair Lady:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You look phenomenal, you're so beautiful in that dress, you’re gorgeous Blossom! I think that I’m falling for you all over again ;) 

**Love Bug:** thank you :) although I do wonder what your wearing to the prom as well

**My Fair Lady: *** **_image*_ ** hehe do you like it? ;) 

The image was Robin in an eye catching blood red suit with a black lace one piece under it, it was zoomed in near the middle, and Robin’s suit wasn’t buttoned up, and she could see her… Blossom turned red at the scene, she wasn’t expecting that.

**Love Bug:** oh my gosh Robin you look stunning! But please cover up, the dress code isn’t looking too well for you sweetheart. 

**My Fair Lady:** Don’t worry about it Bloss, I’ll make sure that you have a good view ;)

**Love Bug:** oh stop that :) I’m happy that you asked me to the prom, I wasn’t expecting that

**My Fair Lady:** who wouldn’t?! Gosh the things that I could say about you… well here isn’t the place for that, I have to finish getting ready 

**Love Bug:** aw Robin you're too kind :) I’ll see you soon!

**My Fair Lady:** I love you Bloss ♥

  
  


**Love Bug:** I love you more ♥

Blossom smiled to herself, her heart swelled up at the compliment and affection that Robin was giving her. Robin was very affectionate towards Blossom, they both were. They loved each other a lot and had a soft, gentle relationship.

The first time that Blossom noticed how attractive she found Robin was when she wore a crop top, mini skirt, with thigh high boots. Blossom’s feelings started to linger and she thought that she was gorgeous. Robin has always found Blossom cute, but that one day where she wore a flowy flower dress made Robin fall for her more. Robin didn’t know what her sexuality was, her family was very catholic and didn’t accept people like that. Robin started to question herself a lot, while Blossom’s bisexual side was showing more. One day they stayed at Robin’s place and started to talk about their sexuality and what they thought of each other. Blossom offered to kiss Robin just to see if they liked it and what it felt like. “We don’t have to Robin, I would want to make you uncomfortable,” the redhead spoke softly to the beautiful brunette beside her. “No, It’s okay! I wanna try,” Robin gently placed a hand on Blossom’s cheek and moved her face closer. Her heart was beating right out of her chest… but she loved the feeling, she liked being closer to Blossom, she loved the touch of her lips. They tasted sweet and had a slight cherry taste to them, it was electrifying and thrilling in a way. 

They never forgot that first kiss, they still remember it well, one kiss turned into a small makeout session with both girls trying no to take it too far. They ended up cuddling watching Yuri on Ice and falling asleep into each other’s embrace. Their relationship was gentle and very slow at first, but they’re very affectionate and just liked to hug and cuddle a lot. They finally decided to become official, but they were worried about what other people would think about their relationship. They told Blossom’s sisters about it and they accepted them without any hesitation. Bubbles and Buttercup were the only ones that knew since Blossom and Robin were too scared to tell anyone else. Blossom and Robin started to have more movie nights and binge watch shows, they would braid and style each other's hair, and cuddle when they were sad.

-

_ “Blossom!”  _

_ She turned around to meet those sky blues eyes that she knew way too well. Robin was really excited about something and when that was the case, it was bound to be interesting.  _

_ “Hey Robin! What’s up?” Her face beamed with excitement and she pulled something from her pocket. She sat next to her and placed a daffodil on her lap. Blossom picked up the flower and inspected it. Some of the petals were bent and fallen off, the stem was slightly broken and the flower was kind of dirty, and yet with all of those flaws... she loved it. “Thank you Robin! I’m going to keep this, it’s really pretty.” Robin's smile widened as she moved into a hug.  _

**_“Thank you.”_ **

-

Blossom placed her phone on the small drawer top where she was standing. She opened one of the sections and took out a pastel pink book. The front page was covered in small hearts and stars, with the title “Pride and Prejudice.” She flips the pages, passing old pictures, small rants and stories, then she finally finds the page. The daffodil was still in there, in the same shape yet flattened and crumpled around some edges. Blossom smiled to herself, she remembered how happy she was to receive that gift, how happy she was to see Robin. She brushed a hand over the delicate flower and blushed a bit, in messy handwriting at the corner of the page was written “Robin gave me this pretty flower today! It’s pretty like her and smells nice. I hope that we will be closer in the future!” 

“Oh trust me you already are.”

* * *

It was already 8:00PM when Blossom heard a  _ knock _ at the door. She brushed past her sisters towards the door with a lot of excitement.  _ It’s really happening… I’m going to the prom with Robin,  _ her shaking hand grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Blossom was expecting to she Robin, but in her place was Butch… 

“Hey! Where’s Butters?” Butch looked behind Blossom for a brief moment before looking back at her.

“Oh! Um Buttercup is…” 

“Right here!” 

Buttercup straightened out her dress and made her way to the door. She had said that they would go to the prom as “friends” but Blossom thought otherwise. They picked their outfits and everything together, and when Butch saw Buttercup, his eyes lit up. He was left breathless by her appearance, but who could blame him? Buttercup took the time and effort to get ready for him. 

“Wow Buttercup… you look-“

“Amazing I know, but thank you. You look handsome yourself.”

Buttercup wrapped her arm around his. Butch was taken a bit back by this, but he didn’t mind. As they walked out, Blossom could see a little smile from Buttercup, they were clearly going to have fun. 

Blossom closed the door and made her way to Bubbles, still in her slumber. Blossom lightly shook Bubbles shoulder, she didn’t move and all. Blossom repeated the process until Bubbles woke up. She rubbed the remaining sleep out of her eyes and yawned, she still looked presentable, her makeup unruined. She looked up to her sister, still looking sleepy.

“What time is it..? W-where’s Buttercup?” Bubbles said quietly. Blossom sighed, giving Bubbles a cup of water. “8:15, and Buttercup left with Butch.” Bubbles nodded and took a sip of her water, “I guess it’s just you and-.” She was cut off by another knock on the door.

Blossom opened it to face Boomer. He was clearly nervous and was playing with the white corsage in his hands, he looked past Blossom and met Bubbles gaze, “Whoa,” Boomer said astounded. Bubbles giggled and walked over to him, “Hey Boomie! Oh my gosh, you look so handsome!” Boomer blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Thanks Bubs, you look  _ stunning _ ,” She giggled again, giving Boomer a kiss on the cheek.

Boomer pinged the corsage to Bubbles dress and waved Blossom goodbye. Blossom was the only one left.

She needed to calm down, it’s not that Robin forgot… right? No, she sent that picture of herself getting ready, Robin couldn’t have staged that. Blossom was having second thoughts, and it did help that time was flying by and yet… no Robin. Blossom paced back-and-forth, never taking her eyes off the clock, “ _ What if she really isn’t coming?”  _ She thought. Blossom was on the verge of tears due to the stress and sadness that was put on her, she sat on the couch practically miserable, as the clock ticked by.

_ Tik… tok… tik...tok- _

  
But the silence didn’t last for long. The sounds of the clock were cut by a knock on the door, and Blossom immediately ran to it, she was filled with excitement and happiness, her doubts and concerns flew out of her head as she slowly opened the door to see… Brick?

Blossom gasped in shock to see Brick of all people at her door. Brick looked away from Blossom's gaze and muttered something to himself, he combed a hand through his long red locks and let out a deep sigh, “Hey Bloss.” 

Before Blossom could respond, she got a notification from her phone:

**My Fair Lady:** Blossom I’m so sorry :( I was running late so Brick offered to pick you up

**My Fair Lady:** I’ll see you at prom love ♥

Blossom let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Brick. “Good evening Brick, let me just get my things,” Blossom grabbed her purse and her light white jacket and was out the door. 

“So what time do you have to go home?” Brick started his car as Blossom brushed her hair one last time.

“Midnight.” Brick looked at her confused, but Blossom just smiled, “Don’t worry about it Brick.” 

He nodded and started the car. Those butterflies came back to Blossom as the cool air filled the car, this was it, she was really going to the prom with Robin. 

She smiled to herself and imagined the fun night they would have together. The laughs and stories that they would share, their slow dance on the floor, and the prom queen crowning announcement. Blossom was really excited to see what the night would have in store for them. As the sky darkened, tiny stars started to decorate it, and Blossom couldn’t help but stare at them…. admiring each one.

* * *

“Okay, we’re here!” Brick opened the car door and Blossom stepped out. Brick made sure his car was locked and the two made their way to the side of the school, Blossom didn’t know why Brick was so on edge, he hadn’t really spoken a word since the car ride, he twiddled his thumbs and occasionally talked to himself and combed his hands through his hair. Blossom finally realized that he was just getting ready for his date and was probably practicing his lines and making sure he looked presentable.

Blossom wondered who made Brick this anxious. It definitely wasn’t like him, but Blossom decided to shrug off the thought. 

“So… you and Robin, huh?” Blossom's face turned red as Brick smirked at her reaction,

“W-what about us?” Blossom whimpered.

“Aren’t you two a thing? Sorry for assuming but…” Brick hesitated before continuing, “Robin talked about you a lot, and definitely not in a bad way. It seemed that you were more than just a friend to her.” 

Blossom smiled at the thought of Robin talking about her so much, it was a nice feeling. “Well yeah, we are… um... why do you ask?” 

Brick chuckled, “No reason.” Blossom face twisted into confusion and Brick smirked again, “I thought you were going with someone else that’s all…” 

“Oh,” Blossom replied quietly. “Okay well… who are you going with?” 

Without skipping a heartbeat Brick replied, “Mike.”

Blossom was about to reply but Brick’s face broke out into a genuine smile. He was looking behind Blossom which made her more confused. 

“Hey flame boy.” Blossom turned to see Mike, who was clearly looking at Brick in astonishment. “Look who came all dressed up.” Mike laughed, “You're the one who asked me to prom, I had to.” Brick smiled and there was a small glint in his eyes. Blossom wasn’t uncomfortable with the situation but she was in the middle of it.

She let out a loud cough that caught both of the boys attention. “Ah, sorry but um… I-“ Blossom stops and her breath is practically taken away.

Behind Mike walked in Robin. 

Her long light brown hair was in a messy bun with braids at each side. She was still in that eye catching blood red suit with black lace one piece under it, but it seemed to look even better in person. Her sky blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight as her red lips twisted into a smirk as she saw Blossom in complete shock. Robin looked gorgeous, and Blossom was at a loss for words, captivated by her beauty. It made Blossom’s heart beat ten times faster, but it felt really good. As Robin moved closer, Blossom realized something.

Her suit was still not buttoned up.

“Hey Bloss~”

Blossom was still breathless and her brain couldn’t even make a coherent sentence, all that came out was gibberish.

“Bloss... why the red face? I thought that Brick was the king of  _ that _ .” Brick glared at Robin as Mike chuckled in the back. “I mean, she isn’t wrong bae.” Brick blew a piece of his hair out of his face out his face in frustration, Mike smirked and grabbed Brick’s arm. 

“Would you excuse us?” Mike and Brick walked away giggling to themselves, just leaving Robin and Blossom together. 

“What are we waiting for, let's go!” Robin held Blossom by the waist as they walked in. Just as Robin is about to open the gym doors, Blossom stops her, “Robin… are you sure about this?” Robin smiled and cupped Blossom’s face, “Of course Blossom, who would even care?” Robin kissed her cheek and walked in.

* * *

The gym was filled with students. All of them dressed up, accompanied by their dates (well, most of them anyway) and were on the dance floor. There was decoration all around the room, streamers, balloons, some small statues scattered throughout the room. The lights painted the room pink and blue with the shine of some yellows, it was a beautiful sight to take in.

The stage was set up with the crown and sash that the prom queen would wear, and right next to it was the DJ. The centerpiece was the disco ball, filling the room with shine and reflection. 

Blossom gasped at how much effort the school had put into this. Robin was just as shocked. They both walked around the gym scanning it for any people that they knew, and from the corner of Blossom’s eyes she saw Butch and Buttercup near the food table. They were fooling around, and Buttercup managed to get icing on Butch’s face, which made him laugh more. They were clearly enjoying themselves.

Bubbles and Boomer were on the dance floor enjoying themselves as well. It was a nice sight to see, and Blossom hoped that she could enjoy herself as much as her sisters were.

Blossom let out a small sigh as she held Robin’s hand. It was soft and warm, it had always comforted Blossom and gave her a sense of protection and guidance. Blossom had always given it to others, so reviving some herself felt really nice. 

The light started to dim as the DJ slowed down the song. “Okay Townsville High, it’s time for the slow dance.” The dance floor flooded with students as the music slowed down, Robin whispered to Blossom, “You wanna dance?” 

Blossom was hesitant at first but… just seeing the look on Robin’s face as she reached out her hand made her melt. Blossom held Robin’s hand once again as they made their way to the dance floor.

They glided around the dance floor, moving in sync to the rhythm of the music. It felt like a dream to Blossom, being able to glide around the dance floor feeling like no one was watching you felt amazing, it was just Robin and her. It was like dancing on a cloud- well, I mean, Blossom’s feet were killing her... but you catch my drift- 

It was magical and it felt like they were high above everyone and could only see each other.

Blossom cuddled into Robin’s shoulder, enjoying her girlfriend’s embrace. “Robin,” Blossom whispered, “Thank you for taking me to prom, I’m having a great time and I’m glad we came together.” 

Robin smiled and whispered back, “Anytime, sugar plum,” Blossom giggled as they continued dancing.

The music stopped as Mrs. Keane walked on the stage. The room quieted down and she held out the mic, “Hello Townsville High, I hope you’ve had a great prom! I’m here to announce the prom queen!” 

The crowd broke into loud whispering and chattering, which was silenced by Mrs. Keane tapping on the Mic. “Okay, if I could have all your attention please?” Everyone settled down, eagerly awaiting who the queen was, “I would like to announce this year’s Townsville High’s prom Queen is… Princess Morebucks!”

The spotlight shined down on Princess as she immediately went up on the stage to receive the crown and sash. The crowd applauded, as some people found it ironic that Princess had won, but she did deserve it. Princess had made an effort into changing herself- in a good way of course- and she caught the attention of Mrs. Keane. 

“This is such an honour! Thank you so much!” She waved to the crowd as she continued, “I personally would love to thank my friends for sticking by me, and my family who helped me throughout.” Princess turned herself to face…. someone in the crowd, it was hard to tell from where Blossom was standing. 

“And a big thank you to my girlfriend~.” 

_ Wait did Princess just say her- _

She brought up Brute to the stage and the crowd gasped in shock, even Mrs. Keane was a bit shocked. “Oh my gosh! Bloss we’re not the only ones!” Robin said in astonishment, Blossom looked at how happy Princess was with Brute, it was a really cute scene in her eyes.

“As much as I love this crown… I think it belongs to someone else.” 

Princess walks down over to Blossom where she gives her the crown and sash. Blossom was at the verge of tears when there was more applause and roars of cheers. 

“CONGRATULATIONS!!!” Mike cheered by Brick’s side. “You girls really deserved it!” Brick replied.

Blossom thanked Princess as she walked away but Brute’s side. But it wasn’t over yet, Princess handed the mic off to… Brick?

“I just wanted to say… that this acceptance here tonight is just beautiful. Everyone here hasn’t judged or even questioned the mixed relationships here tonight, and.-” Brick wraps his arm around Mike.

“We just wanted to say thank you!” Mike finishes off and kissed Brick on the cheek.

The crowd broke into cheers once again as confetti and streamers fell all around Blossom and Robin. Robin held Blossom tightly as she cried tears of joy, all of Blossom’s worries just fluttered away as Robin hugged her, she had nothing else to worry about.

This night was completely perfect.

* * *

The prom ended and everyone started to leave. Princess, Brute, Brick, Mike with Blossom and Robin staying behind chatting about the night.

“That was really badass Princess,” Mike commented, Princess laughed as she played with her long curly red locks, “Well, what can I say?”

“I can’t thank you enough Princess, you really made me and Robin’s night special.” Blossom added.

Robin kissed her forehead and Princess laughed, “Well that is what my queen does right?” Brute smiled as Princess’s face turned bright red.

“Wow two people are still your red thunder tonight Brick.” Brick rolled his eyes and gave Mike a playful punch on the side, they were all having a great time.

Princess and Brute said their goodbyes, leaving the others behind.

“Hey, um could you give me and Bloss a minute?” Brick and Mike both nodded as Robin and Blossom went off to the back of the school.

They located a small garden where they sat nearby on a wooden bench. “So, what’s on your mind Robin?” Robin held out a rose and carefully placed it in Blossom’s hair, it was already bloomed and was a beautiful ribbon red that had a dark feeling to it. 

“Well… you're the only person on my mind right now.” Robin whispered, moving loose strands of Blossom’s hair out of her face. Blossom blushed at the soft gesture and looked to her phone,

_ “It’s midnight.” _

Robin laughed, “Well you aren’t Cinderella, so that’s good!” Blossom giggled, giving Robin a small nudge. “Well I mean… you're a princess in my eyes.”

Her sky blue eyes stared deep into Blossom’s hot pink ones. The stars seemed to twinkle more and the cool midnight breeze blew the night flowers surrounding them.

They felt their lips touched and practically forgot the time, all doubt, and any fear that they felt. They only cared about each other and what was happening in the present. Blossom planted a small kiss on Robin’s neck where her sunflower tattoo stood. Robin smiled and kissed her again, feeling the sweet warmth of her lips. 

The moonlight shined down on them as the kiss deepened. The flower took in the light and started glowing around the two lovers.

_ They were truly blooming in the moonlight.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed 🥺✨🌸


End file.
